


i'll deck you from across the house

by aussielinevevo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Gay, Genderqueer, Help, LGBT+, M/M, agender jeonghan, aromantic chan, asexual chan, demisexual hansol, gay shit, group chat au, hansol is gay and stressed, homoromantic hansol, idek what's going on tbh, jeonghan ain't no angel, jeonghan dealing with both of their boyfriends' shit, kpop, mlm, pan jeonghan, someone help jihoon, soonyoung is a lil shit, too many memes, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussielinevevo/pseuds/aussielinevevo
Summary: literally just a shitpost svt group chat au bc i didn't like my old one so here this one is slightly better maybe





	

[scoop has added angel, jesus, july, yoshi, snoozi, donkey kong, jurrasic park, no homeo bromeo, m8, slothwoo, tol and lemonade to the chat]

[no homeo bromeo has named the chat meme machine]

donkey kong: seungkwan why tf is your name lemonade

lemonade: bc it was fuckin lit

snoozi: nope 

[snoozi has removed lemonade from the chat]

scoop: jihoon why

slothwoo: it was tho

snoozi: no one uses the 'l word' near me

no homeo bromeo: u mean

snoozi: hansol istg

no homeo bromeo: lit

snoozi: no

no homeo bromeo: l i t

snoozi: nu

no homeo bromeo: l i T

snoozi: stip

no homeo bromeo: l I T

snoozi: hansol pls think of the children

tol: he is a children

no homeo bromeo: L I T

[no homeo bromeo has added lemonade to the chat]

lemonade: jihoon catch these hands boi 

yoshi: he was a sk8r boi

yoshi: she said cya l8r boi 

angel: soonyoung why

no homeo bromeo: meme machine

no homeo bromeo: meme machine

no homeo bromeo: i'm a motherfucking meme machine

jesus: tHERE IS A CHILD PRESENT HANSOL PLS

no homeo bromeo: *i'm a motherhecking meme machine

jesus: i can't tell whether that's better or worse

donkey kong: probably worse

july: hello i have arrived

m8: where tf were you

july: heck you i was sleeping 

jesus: see junhui is a good influence on the kiddins be like junhui

july: thank

no homeo bromeo: heck off

jurassic park: what is going on in this chat

scoop: this was a mistake why did i do this

jurassic park: can i leave

angel: no

jurassic park: please

angel: dINO WHOSE BABY ARE YOU

jurassic park: no

angel: D I N O W H O S E B A B Y A R E Y O U

jurassic park: ,,,,,,,,,,

jurassic park: jeonghan's

jurassic park: can i leave now

angel: no 

jurassic park: wHY

scoop: listen to your mother 

jurassic park: for jeonghan to be my mother they'd have to have been a literal child when they birthed me

no homeo bromeo: @chan why

jurassic park: iM MAKING A FAIR POINT

no homeo bromeo: i want to die™

jurassic park: y tho

jesus: t h i n k o f t h e c h i l d r e n

lemonade: they are the children

no homeo bromeo: hECKIN SAYS YOU

july: can i leave

angel: no 

lemonade: heck


End file.
